(0.2) Totems
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Totem Information Totems are generally wooden statues, made by Totem Shaman, and imbued with power by their deity. They can be made out of other materials, specifically crystal and metal, but it takes much skill to do that. Each totem takes the shape of either a certain species, or a deity, bestowing effects relevant to that being. Totems are made out of wood. They can be made out of clubs, pieces of logs, anything as long as it is large enough for a totem's size. At level 15, the totem shaman can begin to make totems out of crystal or metal. Crystal will boost effects by x1.5, and metal will add the effect of +2 AC. Using those materials will make the roll to make the totem easier. Shamans can only hold one totem at a time. When Shamans attain Totem Specialty, they can begin to make totem poles. Initially, they will only be able to make a totem pole with two totems on it at a time. For each Totem power up afterwards (ex. Totem Strength), the Shaman can add another totem to their pole. Multiple totems of the same shape on one pole have their effects stack. The Craft roll for making a totem has a DC of 10+(5*number of totems on the pole), and takes three hours to make one. If using crystal or metal, the 5 becomes a 6. The shaman can take less time to make their Totem, but, it will change the DC to 10+(8*totem number). If you roll a 19-20 on the initial roll, without bonus, the totem becomes powered up. The effects are listed under each shape. Totems, when used, gives their effects to all allies in the area. Totem Shapes Earth Pony: *Normal Roll: +2 to Fort *Powered Up: +4 to Fort *Failed Roll: -2 to Fort Unicorn: *Normal Roll: 3 DRMagic *Powered Up Roll: 5 DR/Magic *Failed Roll: Damage done by magic is increased by 3 Pegasus: *Normal Roll: +2 Dodge Bonus *Powered Up Roll: +4 Dodge Bonus *Failed Roll: -2 Dodge Bonus Bat Pony: *Normal Roll: +3 to Attack Roll *Powered Up Roll: +5 to Attack Roll *Failed Roll: -3 to Attack Roll Diamond Dog: *Normal Roll: +3 to Damage *Powered Up Roll: +5 to Damage *Failed Roll: -STR to Damage Deer: *Normal Roll: +2 to Reflex *Powered Up Roll: +4 to Reflex *Failed Roll: -2 to Reflex Changeling: *Normal Roll: +3 to saves against Magical effects *Powered Up Roll: +5 to saves against Magical effects *Failed Roll: -3 to saves against Magical effects Gryphon: *Normal Roll: +1 to Crits. (x2 becomes x3, x3 becomes x4, etc.) *Powered Up Roll: +1.5 to Crits *Failed Roll: -1 to Crits All totems shaped after deities give +2 Will to any followers of that deity. Celestia: *Normal Roll: +2 to Skills using WIS *Powered Up Roll: +3 to Skills using WIS *Failed Roll: -2 to Skills using WIS Luna: *Normal Roll: +2 to Skills using INT *Powered Up Roll: +3 to Skills using INT *Failed Roll: -2 to Skills using WIS Faust: *Normal Roll: +2 to Skills using CON *Powered Up Roll: +3 to Skills using CON *Failed Roll: -2 to Skills using CON Cadance: *Normal Roll: +2 to Skills using CHA *Powered Up Roll: +3 to Skill using CHA *Failed Roll: -2 to Skills using CHA Discord: *Normal Roll: +2 to Skills using DEX *Powered Up Roll: +3 to Skills using DEX *Failed Roll: -2 to Skills using DEX Eberron: *Normal Roll: +2 to Skills using STR *Powered Up Roll: +3 to Skills using STR *Failed Roll: -2 to Skills using STR Terra: *Normal Roll: +5 to healing rolls affecting allies *Powered Up Roll: +10 to healing rolls affecting allies *Failed Roll: Healing to allies does damage instead Nightmare: *Normal Roll: +2 to Will *Powered Up Roll: +4 to Will *Failed Roll: -2 to Will